victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Beggin' on Your Knees (episode)
Beggin' on Your Knees was the first episode of Season 2 and the 21st episode overall of Victorious. http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/victorious-2011/episode-1-season-2/beggin-knees/303439 Plot A handsome classmate named Ryder asks Tori to sing a duet with him at the Full Moon Jam but Tori is hesitant to agree to it because of his bad reputation and has trouble trusting him. Tori upsets Ryder at the house after looking through his text messages and begs him to give her another chance and also agrees to do a duet with him. She soon learns that he is just using her to get a good grade and asks André to help make her a song so Ryder will fail and she can expose him. Also, Cat got a new phone and phone number and keeps recieving calls from an emergency line, N''orthStar''. Robbie tries to change his image so he'll be able to pick up girls. Trivia *This was the second Victorious episode to use a song in the episode as its title, the first being Freak the Freak Out. *This aired after the Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards. It was the second time an episode has aired afte r the awards, Pilot being the first one. *The music video for Beggin' On Your Knees aired on Nickelodoen on March 12, 2011, during the movie; Best Player. *The song, Beggin' on Your Knees ''was sung by Tori Vega (portrayed by Victoria Justice). *The promo for this episode aired during Sleepover at Sikowitz's. *Starting with this episode, some changes to the looks of the cast will be seen, including: **Trina will get a new hairstyle which is straightened and ditches the fringe. **Jade will have a blue streak in her hair, her hair will be darker, her eyebrowes will be shaped differently, and she will have a slight tan, compared to the season one episodes where she is noticably pale. **Robbie's hair will be shorter (like it was in the Pilot). *In this episode, (as seen in the sneak peek), Jade said that Beck was born in Canada. Ironically, Avan Jogia, the portrayer of Beck, was born in Canada. *Ryan Rottman, who played Tori's boyfriend in this episode, plays Joey in the TeenNick show ''Gigantic. *The Opening credits changed for the new season, and Tori has a new phone as seen on the Slap update. *Ending tagline: "What about your spicy tuna balls?" - Tori. *NorthStar is a parody of OnStar emergency services. *'Viewers: '''6.15 million, also the most watched scripted cable telecast of the week and currently the series' biggest audience to date. *Tori gets a new PearPhone in this episode, which (according to the cutaways) resembles an actual shape of a pear. *It was implied in this episode that Rex (or Robbie, since he has control over Rex) is bisexual when he states that Ryder is "hot", and then replies to his friends, "Stare all you want, I'm secure." Quotes *'Robbie': I will hide in that bush on your patio. *'Tori': He'll see you. *'Robbie': You never have! *'Tori': I know, but... WHAT? *'Jade': You must be feel pretty stupid right now. *'Beck': Okay, that's a time out! *'Jade': No! I was just... *'Beck': Go sit on the steps! *'André': ALRIGHT! I guess I'll just have to celebrate my 97 year old great grandpa's birthday next year, POSSIBLY! *'Ryder:' Were you reading my text messages? *'Tori:' No. *phone beeps and looks down at screen* *'Ryder:' Dude! *'Robbie': ''angrily So why are YOU happy?! *'Tori': Because, Ryder Daniels asked me out! *'Rex': Oooooh, he's hot! Stare all you want, I'm secure. *'Jade:' I'm just sayin', any guy that hot and that perfect has to be hiding something. *'Andre:' So, I guess you think Beck is hiding something. *'Jade:' Oh, he was. Until I found out. *'Beck:' What was I hiding? *'Jade:' That you were born in Canada! *'Beck:' It wasn't a secret! *'Quartet: '''You just got Buurrnndd!! '*Quartet: Hey hey Andre Harri......... ''*Andre: NO!!!!!!! ''' Promo Video:Beggin' On Your Knees Promo Video:Beggin' on Your Knees Clip Video:On The Victorious Set - Just Filmed!|Behind the scene Video:Victorious- Tori Performs Gallery Click Here! to view this episode's gallery. References Click Here for a sneak peak of the episode!!!! 201 Category:Episodes with Songs 201 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:season premiere